Loving My Neighbor
by Prancinginthepark
Summary: Not much had changed over the years. I've matured a little more. I wasn't thirteen and Ezra wasn't eighteen. I got rid of that hot pink stripe that I had decided would be cute to accessorize my hair with. I'm four years older and in high school. So, a little has changed since Ezra Fitz left for college, but not much. He's officially a man now, but I'm officially a young woman.
1. The Surprise

**So…I deleted my other story because I came up with a better one and that caused me to lose interest. And it was kind of typical. This story will be in Aria's POV, if I do one of Ezra's POV then I'll say so. **_**Italics are flashbacks. **_**This one how ever isn't. Review, enjoy! Thanks!**

Not much had changed over the years. I had matured a little more. I wasn't thirteen and Ezra wasn't eighteen. I got rid of that hot pink stirpe that I had decided would be cute to accessorize my hair with. I'm four years older and in high school. So, a little has changed since Ezra Fitz left for college, but not much. He's officially a man now, but I'm officially a young woman.

I haven't seen him since August of 2010.

"_Can't you just stay here?" I smirked as we sat on his childhood bed. _

_He looked up at me with his beaming blue eyes, shaking his head as a grin crept up to the corner of his mouth, "Or better yet, I could just pick up Columbia and drag it over here. Right on your lawn. You know, Todd's rent-a-truck is right don't the street. I'm sure I could squeeze it into a truck somehow."_

"_Ezra, seriously. Who am I going to read books with? Does Mike look like a Hemingway guy to you?"_

"_Ha…maybe if you threw some Call of Duty in there."_

_We both let out small giggles as he began to speak._

"_Listen, Aria last night was-"  
_

"_If you're going to say it was a mistake then please just don't say it at all-"_

"_No, no never. Aria, I've never felt something like that before. It was- uh- well…do you remember that time when our families took us to the Jersey Shore like two years ago and we went on the Astro Shooter at that amusement park?"_

_I nodded my head after thinking back to that day._

"_Well" he continued, "Remember those butterflies we got when we dropped? That's what I felt…minus the puking part."_

_I laughed and turned toward him, "Well, that's good to know I don't make you want to puke."_

"_Now that I think of it, I think I did feel my dinner coming up during that make out session." he joked. _

_When I turned to reply he cut me off by whispering my name in a light, hushed tone._

"_Aria" he whispered as he inched closer, "Damn, you're so beautiful."_

_As we stared into each other's eyes, our eyes darted to each other lips. His lips were centimeters away from mine when my breath hitched in my throat. He looked me in the eyes once more before clashing his lips into mine. _

_As I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I opened my mouth for him. As our tongues were entwined, the door to his bedroom slowly opened. We broke apart faster than lightening and sat awkwardly as our set of eyes met those of Mr, Fitz, Ezra's dad._

_After curiously examining both of our faces, he spoke, "I hate to break it to you guys, but it's time for Ezra to start heading to New York. Everything is packed and loaded."_

_A look of sadness washed over both of our faces as we hugged each other at the door of Ezra's car._

"_I'll call you when I get there, okay?"_

"_Okay, hey Ezra, have fun."_

_Then he was off._

We called each other everyday for the first year, then it turned into a few times a week, then a few times a month, then as my new found high school life and his college life consumed us, our communication stopped. Of course we talked a few times over the years, but we actually both transferred phone carriers over the years, both receiving new numbers. I had decided not to get Ezra's new number. I had decided to move on.

About a month after Ezra left, the Fitz's moved to New York. They're last kid had gone off to college, so they picked up and moved.

When they announced they were moving. Ellie and Jack, Ezra's parents, looked at me in a knowing way. Them moving, meant I wouldn't see Ezra anymore. He would spend his holiday's visiting family and going on trips.

Ellie and Jack invited me up to New York when Ezra was there a few times, but I had convinced myself that Ezra had a new life. He had new, older friends.

I've been up there twice. Both times he was on trips. The first time was two Summer's ago. He had gone hiking with some friends up in Maine. The second time was actually a few weeks ago. He had gone to Florida with his girlfriend for their graduation gift.

His girlfriend of two years. I remember finding out he had a girlfriend. I had found out about a month after they were 'official.' I was scrolling through my mom's Facebook page and saw a picture of 'Ezra and Jackie.'

My world turned upside down just a few minutes ago when I received a friend request and a message.

I've only had my Facebook page for a few weeks. I never really got into social media except twitter, which Ezra didn't have.

A few moments ago as I opened my computer and signed into my Facebook page, I saw something that I had to do a double-take on.

"Ezra Fitz has sent you a friend request."

As I popped back into reality, I clicked accept without hesitation.

As soon as I clicked accept, I plopped onto my bed and my head hit my soft, white pillow. After about ten minutes of pondering my thoughts, I sat up and noticed I had received a message. My heart started beating faster as I realized who it could be. My thoughts were confirmed when I opened my inbox and up popped.

Ezra Fitz: Hey

Do I reply? Do I ignore it? What do I say? My thoughts were everywhere

"Just reply Aria"

"Just say hi"

Aria Montgomery: Long time, no talk

Was that stupid to say?

Ezra Fitz: Yea, I know. What the hell is our problem? Why is that? Lol

Aria Montgomery: New phone numbers?

Obviously Aria

Ezra Fitz: You could've just asked my parents for my number, you know?

Aria Montgomery: Oh…

What was I supposed to say? "Oh yea, I know. I just figured you had moved on with your life.

Ezra Fitz: What your number? I want to call you. I need to tell you something important.

Aria Montgomery: Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't give my number to mysterious old guys online ;)

Ezra Fitz: OLD?! Not even close! Aria, please. Seriously I need to tell you something, because I know you hate surprises.

What does that have to do with anything?

Aria Montgomery: Alright, Alright.

As I typed in my number and hit send I couldn't help but wonder what could be a surprise. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a shrill ring rang through my room. Looking down, I picked up my white iPhone 4s.

"H-hello? Ezra?"

"Aria!"

And just like that my whole day changed…my whole life changed.

"Alright, so Aria I have some news to tell you. I hope you'll take it as happy news."

What in the world?

"Uh, okay? Continue…"

"I'm moving back to Rosewood! I- we get there tomorrow. Jackie and I are actually moving into my old house. The people who own it are moving and I saw that it was for sale again online, so I thought why not?"

"Wait, you're moving back here? Why?"

He couldn't be moving back here. Not now. Not when I was about to turn eighteen and finally accepting that everything we had was gone. Not after he just abandoned me!

"You don't sound so excited…"

"Uh-uh it was just a surprise that's all."

"Okay, well this next part is kind of awkward…Uh- I- I'm teaching AP English this coming year…senior AP English which I assume you'll be in"

My whole world just stopped. He was moving back here. He was moving back here with Jackie and he was going to teach my class. The man I've kissed, laughed, hugged, cozied up to is going to be my teacher. My best- ex best friend is going to be standing up teaching me lessons on Hemingway and Fitzgerald. I have to pretend to be okay with that.

I have to call him Mr. Fitz.

"Aria? Look I know it's not ideal-"

"Uh- hmm- I- I have to go actually. My mom needs me to help her wit dinner. Sorry, bye.

"No, wait! Aria-"

"Bye!"

Before he could say anymore I cut him off by ending the call.

This has to be a nightmare. This can't be happening. It's like all these locked up feelings I had for him are coming back. Our conversations, our two make out sessions, the first time we met, the cat we fostered, the books we read, the movies we watched.

I guess I have to admit it to myself.

I am still completely and utterly in love with Ezra Fitz.

**Okay, so the dialogue will be a lot better. It's just because it was a phone conversation, so I couldn't really show both emotions. 15 reviews and I'll update! I'm sticking to 15! Review! Thanks!**


	2. Seeing Him Again

**Wow 22 reviews! Thank y'all so much. I really like this chapter because it gives you a peek of what Aria is feeling. By the way, this isn't one of those stories where Jackie ends up being a kidnapper and threatens people. Sadly, she's actually really nice, but don't worry down the line, you'll see her jealous, mean side. I just want this story to be realistic. Oh, and by the way there's NO A in this story! Anyways please review and most of all enjoy!:)**

"8:01 AM" is what my phone read. I let out a small yawn as I squeezed my hazel eyes shut and stretched my arms and legs. I had just woken up after sleeping on and off for eight, long hours. I went to bed around one and woke up thirty minutes later, after that I would wake up every so often. I was letting my thoughts consume me. They ate up my ability to sleep properly. I was stressed out and I let anxiety fill me up. Why is just the thought of Ezra being here doing this to me? I've never been so nervous in my life. I have no idea what time he'll be here, but the worst part is, is that if he comes over, I'll be here alone. There's no one else to spark a conversation. It's just me and Ezra. Sadly, Mike is with his friend, Grant, in West Virginia for some lacrosse thing and my parents are away for the day while they redo the lake house, but they should be back tomorrow.

"It'll be fine, Aria.'' I said to myself.

"No it won't."

"Just be you."

Ugh. This was going to be a long day.

LINE BREAK

After a taking a long, hot shower I decided to make a small breakfast. As I cracked the eggs into the unfinished pancake batter and added the milk and oil, I was thrown into a memory.

"_Aria, I swear if you-"_

_I giggled as I looked at Ezra as cupcake mix oozed down his soft, slightly tan face._

"_Aria! What the hell?"_

"_Oh, please you needed something to cover that horrible looking face of yours." I lied._

"_Ha…it's on!"_

_Before I could shield myself, the vanilla cupcake mix covered my face._

"_Ezra! You-"_

"_Nuh, uh. No way you started it."_

_I couldn't help but crack a smile. _

I remembered that day perfectly. We were making cupcakes for my mom's birthday. Due to our little 'war' there was only enough batter to make eight cupcakes instead of twelve.

As I finished eating my eggs, bacon, and pancakes I took one last gulp or orange juice, emptying the cup. I started to ponder my thoughts.

"Everything is going to be different."

"He's going to be your teacher."

"You can't let him think our friendship is perfectly okay because it's not."

"You're still mad at him."

"What if he doesn't even care to be your friend anymore."

"What about his girlfriend?" 

"What if she doesn't like me?"

I shook my head attempting to rid my worrying. As I walked over to the sink I heard the 'ding-dong' and a knock-knock-knock. I suddenly jolted my head in the direction of the door in panic.

"Please don't be him." I thought. "One second." I yelled.

After about ten seconds of taking deep breaths, I finally built up the courage to hurry over to the door. I took one last deep breath before opening the solid, brown door.

Before I could register what was happening, I felt two large arms envelope me in a bear hug. It was so unexpected and a shock to my system that I didn't even have time to respond. As he pulled away I could see his face.

Ezra Fitz hadn't changed much. His jaw had become even more structured. His face was neatly shaven and had a smooth look to it. His bright blue eyes were the same however. And of course he still had that perfect, shining smile.

"Aria! Look at you. You're all grown up." he exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh- uh yeah. Haha. Uh d- do you want to come in?"

"Yeah! Sure, thanks." He continued as he stepped through the doorway, "Wow, this place really hasn't changed much, has it?" 

"Oh…no, not really."

"Is anyone else around? I'm excited to see everyone."

"No, Mike is with his friend in West Virginia at some lacrosse thing and my mom and dad are at the lake house, they're re-doing it. But, my parents should be back tomorrow."

"Oh, well alright."

As we stood there for a few second, I decided to break the silence by offering him something to drink.

"Do you want to sit down? Have something to drink? Eat?"

"Uh, I just ate, but a drink would be fine. Thanks." He smiled.

"N-no problem. Um, we have water, juice, beer, wine-'

"A beer would be great, thanks."

I trekked over to the fridge, grabbed a Budweiser and headed back. As soon as I handed him the beer, he popped the top off and took a sip.

"So, whatcha been up to?"

I shyly responded, "Oh, you know school, uh friends, the usual. What about you?"

"Well, since graduation I've just been hanging out. I just got back from Florida with Jackie. I've just been trying to go out with my friends before we go our separate ways for awhile. Oh! I've been focusing on my writing and then there's just the moving stuff I've had to deal with lately."

I responded by nodding my head.

"Man, we haven't talked in forever." Ezra blurted.

I was caught off guard by the statement and before I could stopped myself I responded with "Ha, yea." in a cold, sarcastic way.

I was hoping Ezra hadn't caught on to my tone, but he had.

"Aria, are you mad at me? As soon as you opened that door, you've been acting off."

"Are you seriously asking me that, Ezra?" 

"Look, what's this about? Is it about the teacher thing? I know it's not the most ideal sit-"

"Ideal?!" I raised me voice, "Ideal? Ezra. This is far from ideal and- an- you know what I don't need to explain myself. Can you please just go, Ezra?"

"Aria? What wrong?" he asked completely confused.

"Ezra, please just go!"

He began to walk toward the door with a confused and hurt look on his face. Just as his hand touched the door knob, he pivoted on his feet and began to speak again.

"Aria, please just tell me-"

Before he could finish his request, I cut him off.

"Goodbye, Ezra!" I said as he was facing me on the porch. As I attempted to shut the door he held his foot against it, so that I couldn't close it.

"Ar-"

"Goodbye, Mr. Fitz!" I blurted with anger, aggression, and sadness, knowing this would make him go weak.

As the door was swinging close I got a glimpse at his face and saw pure sadness. Me calling him that brought reality back to the situation. The reality that we could never go back to what we were before he left.

I turned the lock on the door and slumped against it letting the tears I had been holding in flow freely.

"This was going to be a long year." I thought.

LINE BREAK

"Aria! We're home!" 

I jolted awake from my six- wait, six hour nap? I looked at my phone and "4:31" was illuminated brightly on the screen.

"Aria, hey. Did everything go well while we were gone?" I quickly yanked my head toward my doorway and spotted my mom, replying with a simple, "Yea."

"Hey, Ar. Did you speak to Ezra yet?" my dad questioned as he appeared behind my mom.

"Uh, y- yea…he came by earlier, why?"

"Ah, no reason. We met Jackie, his girlfriend. She's real nice. I think you'll really like her. We actually just invited them to dinner."

Wait. Ezra is coming to dinner. AND he's bringing Jackie? This is going to be unbelievably awkward.

"Oh..um…okay." I replied.

My mom challenged my reply with confusion, "I thought you would be excited."

"Oh, yea. I'm just tired."

"Alright, well they're coming at about 6:30, just a heads up." She replied.

"Thanks." I retorted with a fake smile.

They both smiled, nodded, and made their way back downstairs.

I let my head hit my pillow and started thinking.

"If he is going to bring Jackie, I'm not going to show anyone that it bothers me. I'm going to smile and act like I'm happy."

With that thought in mind, I scurried over to my closet and picked out a casual, white, Summer dress that was a few inches above my knees.

After pulling the dress over my body and straightening it, I fixed my hair and my makeup.

After taking almost two hours to get ready I heard the doorbell followed by voices.

"This is it Aria. Just get down there and show Ezra that you're fine without him."

I descended the stairs and spotted Ezra and Jackie by the door. Ezra was wearing nice, slightly fitted jeans, with a brown belt and a white oxford, His sleeves were rolled up mid arm. I then transferred my eyes over to Jackie who had brown, slightly curly hair reaching just below her breasts. She had a white short sleeve, plain crew neck and a pair of nice, black flowing shorts. Her outfit was accompanied by a pair of brown Tory Burch sandals as well as a dazzling smile, but no one's was as great as Ezra's. She was beautiful and nice? Great.

As I walked over to the pair to greet them, Ezra's eyes roamed over me and he cleared his throat. I smiled in my head and extended my hand to Jackie.

"Hi, I'm Aria."

"Jackie. It's so nice to meet you!"

She really was sweet.

"Aria, can you go grab the plates to set the table?" my mom asked.

"Sure."

Before I could make it to the kitchen, I heard Ezra's voice. "I'll help."

My dad retorted, "You don't' have to do that, you're the guest."

He shook his head wile saying, "No, really it's fine. I want to." He then turned to Jackie continuing, "You don't mind, do you?"

She turned and smiled, "No, no! Go!" 

With that, he followed me into he kitchen, leaving Jackie with my parents.

When we entered t kitchen everything was silent.

I began to reach for the plates, but Ezra soon realized I wasn't tall enough and stood behind me, reaching over my head to retrieve them.

I turned around, being inches from his face and replied with a short and annoyed, "Thanks."

He gave me that cute, boyish grin and I brushed past him.

As I reached for the napkins, he appeared beside me. Lowering his voice to a whisper he spoke, "Look Aria, please don't say anything, and just listen. I know everything is just- well- I know this is awkward. I-I guess. And you don't have to tell me what's got you so pissed at me, not until you're ready. But just know I'm here for you. I'm here if you want to tell me why you're mad, if you're stuck wasted at some party, if you just want to get away from everything, I'm here. Please, just don't act like you hate me at dinner. It'll only make everything more awkward. Please, Aria?

I could barely look him in the eye, but as soon as I came in contact with them, I felt myself go weak.

"Okay, fine. Oh, and by the way, I don't hate you."

"Good. Ha, but seriously, you being mad at me- i- it kills me not knowing why."

"That's part of the reason, Ezra. You have no idea why you're mad at me."

"Ar-"

Before he could reply he was cut of by the voice of my mom.

"The steaks are done, can you guys just bring the plates out to the table?" 

Thanking my mom in my head for the interruption, I quickly took this as my escape, nodding my head, I headed toward the table.

LINE BREAK

"So, Aria, you'll be in Ezra's class this year right?" Jackie voice rang through the dining room.

"Uh, yes. I just got my schedule. I'm in AP English and he's the only AP English teacher for seniors, so." 

"Oh alright! Is that exciting?"

I eyed Ezra, "Uh, yes- I guess. It's also kinda awkward…"

Everyone chuckled except me and Ezra who picked at our food, as we thought about how truly awkward it was going to be.

And it truly was going to be awkward. We had a history together as best friends. Not to mention we've made out. It really was going to be a long year.

**Finally! Sorry, I started writing this on Tuesday and just got around to wanting to finish. Thank y'all so much for the reviews, they motivate me SOOO much! 15 reviews and I'll give y'all chapter 3! Thank, loves!**


	3. Mr Fitz

**A/N: Ok, so first of all, the 100****th**** episode was absolutely amazing! It's definitely one of my favorites. Second of all I'm really sorry about the delay. I was on vacation for a week and I've only been home for a few days and I didn't feel like writing. I like to be in the mood for writing when I write, so that I'm actually into it so that I can give y'all my best. Or at least close to it. **

**Okay, so two chapters in and 42 reviews?! That's absolutely amazing! Seriously, if it weren't for the people who reviewed I wouldn't even be writing this story.**

**Another thing I'd like to address is that I'm not just asking for reviews. I know I always say 15 reviews and I'll update, that's because I want to know that there are at least 15 people out of the thousands of people on the Pretty Little Liars fanfiction page that actually want to read my story. Mostly because it takes a lot of time.**

**But my main reason for writing this story is to please my readers. I'm really writing for y'all. Enough of this, enjoy!**

"August 21, 2014." I thought to myself as I threw my legs over the side of my bed and let my feet hit the ground, "This day, the first day of senior year, the first day of having Ezra Fitz as my English teacher, will definitely be a day to remember in the life of Aria Montgomery."

I didn't want to be just another student to him. I know I have the control to become friends again, but he has to understand what he did. How he left and never came back.

I felt abandoned.

It had been a few weeks since that dinner and I had only seen him from across the street. I hadn't said a word to him.

I let these thoughts fill my head as I pulled my plain, white shirt over my head that had a neckline that formed into a V shape. I then stepped into my jeans, adding a multi-colored necklace to my shirt. I then rolled the legs of my jeans up a little on each leg before strapping on my soft pink wedges.

After completing my make-up and finishing my hair process I descended the stairs and made my way into the bacon scented kitchen.

"Good Morning, sweetheart." My mom greeted as I took a seat at the breakfast table, facing her.

"Good morning." I replied with a smile followed by a yawn.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"About 1:30. I couldn't sleep." I said, truthfully.

"Nervous for your first day of your senior year?"

"Mhhh, kinda?" I questioned.

Before she could reply my dad entered the kitchen, trailing behind him was Mike. My dad walked over to my mom, quickly pecking her lips, then making his way over to me to peck my forehead.

"Hey, what about me?" Mike joked.

We all giggled and shook our heads while my dad fist bumped him.

To get my mind off of Ezra for awhile I struck up a conversation with my sixteen going on seventeen year old brother.

"So, Mike, excited for junior year?" 

"Hell yea! One year closer to being out of that prison."

My mom shot a glare at Mike, reprimanding him with, "Mike! Language."

He sarcastically shot back a, "Ohhh, I'm sorry. I mean heck yea!"

LINE BREAK

As I stepped through the doorways of Rosewood High, my eyes immediately found Spencer, Hanna, and Emily.

"Hey!" Spencer greeted as I approached the group.

"How are you holding up?" Emily asked sincerely.

Hanna then added, "I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"I'm just- I- I really don't know. I mean guys, he's going to be our _teacher._ That's just weird and to top it off, I refuse to engage in any conversation with him, unless I have to."

Of course they knew about my history with Ezra. They had hung out with him a few times when we were younger, but not many. They knew the feelings I harbored for them but they also knew I was angry and sad about the whole situation. His leaving, coming back, being our teacher. It was a total mess and it just seemed like it was doomed to be a catastrophe.

I glanced up at the clock that read 8:04 a.m. First period started at 8:10 a.m. and my first period was AP English.

As we made our way to room 101, all these negative thoughts just filled my brain. And my faces started to contort into my worried face.

"Ar, hey, don't worry so much! Stop worrying, it's going to be okay." Spencer smiled.

I replied with a nod and we walked in, picking desks right next to each other, in the far right front of the room. Right by the windows. Is all I heard were voices of students discussing their summers, catching up, making plans, talking about the young, new, hot English teacher that had yet to arrive.

As a group of peppy girls let their thoughts and hopes about our young, new English teacher flow freely out of their mouth, a sense of jealousy filled me.

Right as the shrill ringing of the first period bell was heard, the door swung open revealing the one and only Ezra Fitz. The girl eyes widened and some even gasped as they took in the twenty two year old, slightly curly haired man.

He was dressed in a nice, crisp light blue oxford button up accompanied by black dress pants and a black belt. His sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his arm, just like they were at the dinner a few weeks ago. His eyes scanned the room and his white, shining smile spread across his face. His eyes started at the opposite side of the room and after making their was to my side of the room, his blue eyes met my hazel ones. His Adam's apple bobbed up and back down, caused by a hard swallow, before tearing his gaze away from mine and speaking.

"I'm Ezra Fitz, Mr. Fitz to you all, and I'll be teaching senior AP English this year. With this being the first day of school, I want to get to know all of you, so we'll be spending the class learning things about each other. I'll start us off to get the ball rolling." He continued after writing 'Mr. Fitz' on the green chalkboard, "Alright, I'm twenty two years old, I just graduated from NYU and I'm going to try my best to be the fun and interesting teacher that you all look forward to every day." The class giggled, as did he. "I grew up here in Rosewood and believe it or not, just a little over four years ago I was sitting in this exact room, in those desks."

"Any questions?" he said with a grin.

About half of the girl's hands shot up, waving and eager to know more about their young, attractive teacher.

He pointed to a blonde girl named Becca, "Yes? I'm sorry I don't know most of you guys' names yet! I promise I'll try to remember them as fast as I can."

"Well at least you know four." I thought to myself.

Becca's face lit up with joy as called on her, "Becca."

"Becca, alright, Becca, what's your question?"

"Are you single?" 

I rolled my eyes, sighing at these girls' new obsession, but I mean who could blame them.

While some teachers may consider that question inappropriate, I knew Ezra wouldn't.

He laughed a little before replying, "Haha, no. I have wonderful girlfriend named Jackie, who teaches at the middle school."

He answered more questions and then began to ask for volunteers to go, after the volunteers went, and no one else offered to go, he began pointing to people, not knowing any of their names. Of course, he passed over Spencer, Hannah, and Emily, leaving me to go first out of the group. Before I knew it I heard my name being called.

"Aria, how about you go."

When he said my name, I heard some girls whispering, "How does he know her name?" "Lucky!"

"Uh- uh- hm- well, I like to read book and draw, I guess."

Short and simple. Ezra already knew that though. He knew I loved books, he knew my favorite books, he knew I loved to draw, he knew everything about me.

After everyone went and the bell sounded, I quickly packed away my belongings, dashing toward the door, but not before glancing back at Ezra, and the group of girls that surrounded his desk.

This was going to be hard. I was going to have to talk to him. I was still mad at him. I was angry and sad. But while I was feeling all of these emotions, I also kept constantly reminding myself that I was in love with Ezra Fitz.

**I didn't really like this chapter, but I just wanted to get the whole teacher introduction over with because now the fun stuff can start. Thank y'all so much! 15 reviews and I'll update! Thanks so much!**


	4. The Essay

**Wow! Over 20 reviews on chapter 3…y'all are awesome! PLL comes on tonight! Oh and by the way follow me on PLL accounts! Vine: Pll edits…It's a picture of Lucy (As Aria) One of the recent posts had writing on it that said 'Aria + Ezra'. Instagram: Pllinvids, Twitter: Lucysoundsgucci**

**Anyways here's chapter 4, and for those of you that want an Ezra POV chapter, don't worry. I've been planning the first appearance of Ezra's POV since the beginning so I think it'll be in about 2 chapters. I'm not quite sure, but it'll be pretty soon! Oh and by the way, there's like a 3 week time jump in this chapter. Anyways, thanks so much!**

"Aria, just ask him. I know you don't want to talk to him, but technically it's a school thing." Spencer said as she continued to persuade me to ask Ezra, well Mr. Fitz, for help on my college application's essay.

"It's not like you'll be asking as a friend, you'll just be asking as a student. Just go to him after class. I mean what kind of person are you looking for to help you?"

After thinking for a second I had come up with my qualifications, "Well, I want someone older, but around our age. I just- I want someone that's gone through the process and someone that actually got in to their first choice. I want someone smart, but I also want them to know me. I want them to know my personality and what I like."

"You literally just described Ezra." Spencer deadpanned.

"I did not!" I retorted as I opened my locker to retrieve my first period books.

"You did."

"Did not."

Spencer just responded by staring at me with that 'Mh hm. Okay.' look.

As I was about to say something, Hanna strutted up to us with Emily in tow.

"Hi guys!" Hanna interrupted.

"Excited for English?" Emily asked with fake excitement.

I narrowed my eyes at her joined with a look of confusion, "What's happening in English?"

"That health instructor person or what ever you call them is coming today, remember?" Hannah replied.

"Oh, that's today? Great! A whole forty-five minutes of fun!" I said with complete sarcasm.

LINE BREAK

"Ok guys, so I know we've only been in school for three weeks, but as you all know we already have a guest speaker! So, I'm going to let Mrs. Higgins introduce herself. Be polite. No talking, please." Ezra said with that boyish smirk.

As he walked away to sit down at his desk, a woman who looked to be in her forties, dressed in a very casual, bright green dress, and brown flats, made her way to the front of the room.

"Hi everyone, I'm Mrs. Higgins, as Mr. Fitz said, and I'm a health instructor! I'm going to try my best to not bore with health facts! So, today I'm going to talk to you about the cons of smoking and drinking, then we're going to talk about CPR." 

After about twenty five minutes of listening to Mrs. Higgins failed attempt at trying not to bore us with facts about smoking and drinking that everyone has heard way too many times, she finally changed the subject.

"Alright so, now moving onto CPR! Sudden cardiac arrest is the leading cause of death in adults. Most arrests occur in persons with underlying heart disease. CPR doubles a person's chance of survival from sudden cardiac arrest. You can use this in many situations. Another example would be if someone was on the verge of drowning. And guess who gets to learn how to do it today? You guys!" She said with way too much excitement.

Before she went on, she turned to Mr. Fitz with a bright smile, "Mr. Fitz, would you like to be the victim?"

He hesitated before replying with, "Uh- uh- sure."

Mrs. Higgins grabbed Mr. Hands, holding onto it for a second too long, and dragged him to the front.

"Now, if you would just choose one of your students to perform the CPR, preferably a girl, I don't want the boys to take this as a chance to rough house with their teacher." She joked, but also had a serious tone of voice.

As she said this, all the girls in the room's eyes shot up when they heard that may get the opportunity to have their hands all over out English teacher's chest, hovering over his face.

As most of the girls in the class' eyes were filled with joy, the only four that weren't were me, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. Mostly because they were in relationships secondly they couldn't see him like that, more than a teacher, or a friend I should say, they didn't want too, not after what I've been putting myself through him.

I just sat there praying and hoping, "Please don't pick me, please don't pick me."

"Aria." my name rolled off his tongue smoothly, crushing the dreams of the girls around me and crushing my hopes of him not choosing me, but of course he chose me.

I carefully arose from my desk and quickly made my way to the front of the class room, wanting to get this over with.

When I got to the front, I chose to stand on the other side Mrs. Higgins, away from the Ezra as she continued to speak.

She then turned around to Ezra and instructed him to lie down. After he was settled, she instructed me to walk over to the other side of Ezra, so that the class could see my hands and kneel beside him. As I got down my knees I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. As soon as our gazes met, I tore my eyes away and Mrs. Higgins began to tell the class, that was completely oblivious to Ezra and I's awkward vibe, more CPR facts.

Ezra took this as his opportunity to speak to me.

"Aria." his soft, voice whispered, "Please just look at me."

When I refused, he started again, "Please?"

I heard the sadness in his voice and I couldn't help but turn my head to him.

"I know that we obviously can't talk right now, but will you please just stay after class for a minute?"

After thinking for a moment I replied with, "I have to ask you something anyways, so yea, sure, whatever."

"Thank you."

"Mh."

"Alright!" Mrs. Higgins clapped. "So, Aria listen closely, so that you know how to do this correctly."

"First take one of your hands and interlace it with you other, place them on his chest and push up and down. But do it softly! If this were a real situation, you'd do it much harder, but we don't want to cause Mr. Fitz, here, any unwanted pain." She flirted.

I rolled my eyes at the _married _woman's attempt at being flirtatious with someone two times younger than her.

As I placed by CPR ready hands on his chest and began to make the correct movements, I didn't dare look into his eyes. I just enjoyed feeling his steady heart beat, grow faster as we came in contact and I couldn't help but internally smile.

LINE BREAK

As the bell rang and everyone made their way out of the class, I stayed behind to ask Ezra about the whole essay situation.

When the room was cleared I awkwardly walked up to Ezra as he attempted to speak me.

"Ar-"

I quickly cut him off, "Look, I just stayed behind to ask you something, so pleas don't make this any awkward than it already is."

"But, I-"

"Please!"

His face contorted into a look of rejection and I couldn't help, but feel regret as I realized I had been too harsh.

"I'm sorry, I just- I- I wanted to know if you could help me with my college applications essay, I would find someone else, but you're the only one that meets my qualifications and-" 

"Aria, of course I'll help you, I'm your teacher."

"Yea, ha, I don't need the reminder." I mumbled.

Neither of us spoke after that slipped out of my mouth and before I knew it, his second period class was already making their way through the door."

"So, when can we start?"

He thought for a second, "Uh, today? After school? In here?"

"Okay, yea, I guess."

Before I turned to leave I had to say one more thing, "Thank you." I said sincerely.

He just smiled, "Yea, of course."

The rest of the day flew by and I was now sitting in my last period class, thinking about how awkward this whole situation was going to be. I was actually starting to rethink my decision through out the day, but Spencer kept telling me to just give it a shot, so I decided that that's what I'm going to do. I just keep reminding myself that it's for my future and that I'm eventually going to have to talk to him someday.

"Alright class, that's all for today, have a great rest of the day." Ms. Gibbs, my human anatomy teacher, said as the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

This is it Aria, just go in there and focus on your essay.

"Aria!"

I turned around, coming in contact with the eyes of Spencer.

"So, you're still meeting with Fitz, right?"

"Yea, ha. Wish me luck."

"Ar, it'll be fine, just focus on the essay, like we talked about."

"It's easier said than done, Spence.

"I know, but just try, okay?" 

"Yea, yea, I know." 

"Alright now go." As she said this, she shoved me towards Ezra's room, which we were now standing just a few feet away from.

I looked behind me once more, receiving a reassuring nod form Spencer.

Here we go Aria, just open the door and walk in there.

After taking a deep breath and grabbed the handle, turning it, and pushing open th e door.

As I closed it behind me, Ezra's head shot up and our eyes met.

We kept our gazes locked as I made my way over to his desk.

While we were looking into each other's eyes, it was like we were transferring messages back and forth to each other. He held a look of apology, sadness, and confusion while I held a look of sadness and longing.

"Aria."

"Ezra."

As we said each other's names, Spencer's voice came into my head.

"Just focus on the essay, Ar."

Focus on the essay, focus on the essay, I chanted over and over again in my head.

Clearing my throat, I brought his attention to the essay.

"Uh- t- the essay. Um, they gave us choices for essay topics, and uh, I want to do the topic that asks about a lesson we've learned in life. Um, I have a few ideas, but I need help choosing that idea and making strong decisions in it.

"O- okay well. Here, let's go sit at the desks." he said as he got up and pulled two desks together.

As we got seated and got out plenty of paper and pens, he began to question how far I had gotten in choosing the topic.

"Well, I've written down my top three topics, but I'm stuck on choosing one."

"Do you mind?" he questioned as he pointed to the slip of paper that I had written my ideas on.

I shook my head, handing him the paper, watching his eyes as he read the three topics.

_The Power of Love_

_What Respect Means_

_The Power of Truth_

"Sooo…" I said as a moment of silence passed.

"These are really great topics, but if I had to choose, I'd go with _The Power of Love_ because if you choose that one, you can then incorporate the meaning of respect and truth into that."

"Okay, then I guess I'll do _The Power of Love. _That's what I was leaning towards anyway."

"Are you sure, that's what you want to write about? You don't have to choose that one just because I'd choose it."

"No, I know. I- I just think that I can elaborate more with that topic."

"Well, it's a good choice." He responded with a small smirk.

"Y- yeah, I guess so." I smiled.

As I got lost in his blue, dreamy eyes, I was brought out of my day dream by Ezra's voice.

"So, is that all for today? I know we didn't get much time, but I know you probably have homework and everything. I mean we can continue-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're right uh- uh thanks."

"Yeah, uh do you want to come back tomorrow after school? You can come in the morning too. If you want."

As I quickly thought it over in my head, I kept telling myself that if I came in the morning too, I'd be able to get this essay stuff over with quicker, but deep down I knew that wasn't the reason why I wanted to go before and after school.

"Uh- y- yeah okay, what time?"

Stupid, Aria. You're still mad at him and he's your _teacher_.

"7:30?" 

"Okay, yeah, um, bye. And thanks for uh- for the help."

He looked up at me with those blue eyes and smiled, "Anytime."

Just as my hand grasped the door handle, I heard my name being called.

"Aria? Look I- I know you're still mad at me and I know you're not ready to talk about it, but when you are. I'm here."

I simply nodded my head, my nerves shooting everywhere before hurrying out the door.

As soon as I made my way further down the hall, I leaned against the wall of lockers, throwing my head back and up.

"Can I really do this?" I thought to myself.

You have to Aria, just focus on your essay, college, and your future.

As I thought about how I was going to focus on my essay while being a few inches away from Ezra, his blue eyes kept popping into my head along with his boyish grin.

I couldn't stop myself from getting lost in the depth of his eyes even when I was just thinking about him.

I didn't know when I'd be ready to talk to him about how hurt I was because honestly I knew what I was going to say, but I had no idea when to say it. Was I supposed to wait a year from now, was I supposed to wait until he dropped to his knees begging me? Was I supposed to wait until he found himself standing at the altar across from Jackie.

That thought made me cringe, and I decided one thing.

I didn't know when, but I had to tell him soon.

**And that's chapter 4! I'm really excited because my favorite chapter is coming up! Yay! Thanks so much for all the reviews! 15 reviews and I'll Update! Thanks!:)**


End file.
